


Pretty Dejan/风月俏德扬？

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 乱七八糟AU, 保级队大腿你Mo, 色情主播德扬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 乱七八糟的某个平行宇宙中，一个色情主播德扬为保级队大腿你Mo上门服务的故事；虽然多此一举，但还是要说，与现实中任何人物事件毫无关系。
Relationships: Mohamed Salah/Dejan Lovren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Pretty Dejan/风月俏德扬？

Pretty Dejan  
风月俏德扬【大雾】

“你可没说你对猫毛过敏。”

“你也没说你养了两只猫！”

一个小时前，德扬匆匆赶到酒店，可完全没想到会遭遇此刻的情形。一个小时，他曾经想，如果对方是个快男，他有可能已经拿到钱，在打车回家的路上。

他那个时候在酒店外边，虽然穿了毛呢长外套，外套里面却根据顾客的要求只穿了薄薄的一件衬衫和西裤，以至于他不得不在寒风和零星飘洒的雨点中，努力搓手和呵气，努力使自己别被冻僵了。

他希望能够快点到有暖气的酒店里去，可他的顾客给他发了信息，德扬用僵硬的手把手机从口袋里掏出来，因为冷得发抖，他认真看了两遍，才确认对方表示派车过来接他，他们见面的地点变了。

这不对劲，德扬本来想一走了之，他的确也那么做了，他想先跑到酒店大堂舒舒服服地坐下，来点喝的，假装在等什么人，先把自己弄暖和点，然后再想办法弥补一些损失。

他本来是这么想的。

就在德扬转身的空当，一辆商务保姆车无声息地出现，他听到鸣笛声，鬼使神差回头看了一眼，接着就好像被那打开的车门吸进去了一样。

司机甚至没有跟他说一句话，车门就在他坐下以后自动关上，上锁。德扬才想起掏出手机，给他的朋友发了条信息：

地点变了。

虽然在路上跟朋友有一搭没一搭地预测遇到的变态会是什么类型的，他将要怎么对付再把钱拿走，德扬的确还是观察到目的地正在往郊外的高档社区靠近。于是他把对对方的猜测修正为有钱的变态。

“或者是谁家无聊的小孩为了拍直播耍你。”

德扬正准备回复，坐在前排的司机递给他一个信封，他接过来，发现里面是谈好总价的一半。

“请把所有的手机和录音录像设备都放到里面。”司机看到他疑惑的表情，解释说。

“这是额外的封口费吗？”德扬问，心里却已经开始对接下来的会面感到莫名的排斥。

“是的。”司机接过信封，不再多话，不久就载着他停在一幢独立别墅门前的车道上，一些被工整修剪的矮树丛遮盖了可以直接看到内部的视线。

门禁缓缓为他们开启，直到德扬下车，独自站在空旷的门廊前，他都没有遇到更多的人。此时天色已经暗了下来，寒风又千方百计地妄图侵入德扬大衣下的单薄，视觉中仿佛是被淡蓝色墨水沾染的沉静一片，唯有眼前别墅的落地窗内那一部分橙黄色灯光有一些温度。

德扬不自在地耸耸肩，踏上门廊，前门已经提前为他打开，于是他走了进去。

从前门到起居室的路上，铺了一些地毯，很好地完全吸收了德扬的靴子踩在木地板上可能会发出的声音。本应该把靴子换下来，德扬犹豫，可是他不知道顾客想要什么，因此仍然继续往前走。

“大衣，”听声音，有什么人坐在起居室他没有留意的角落，跟他说，“脱掉大衣。”

房间里的暖气很足，德扬也没有什么不情愿的，他折回，把大衣挂在接近门边的衣帽架上。

“还有呢？”行吧，德扬心里对自己说，你得职业起来。

“……裤子，”对方沉默了一阵，又说，“你可以脱下带进来。”

在对方停顿的那段时间，德扬已经迅速把裤子脱下来，保留了靴子，男士吊带袜和内裤。虽然西裤的材质一般，但他还是根据打理衣物的习惯，尽量保持裤线的锋利，认真把裤子拈好搭在胳膊上，再次靠近起居室。

起居室的确很大，德扬在庭院中看到的那些暖调的橘黄色灯光，有很大一部分其实是从这儿溢出的。

“脱掉靴子。”在德扬走到起居室内的时候，那个声音又说，于是德扬半蹲下来解鞋带。

“你可以坐在沙发上脱。”那人又补充，但德扬的速度很快，他已经把靴子放在一边，手上的裤子也刚好随手安置在某个以装饰为主的小型书信桌上。

隔着袜子踩在柔软的地毯上，让德扬放松不少，但这种情绪只存在于他终于见到他这次客户的庐山真面目之前。

“见鬼，怎么是你！”

蓬蓬头，精壮身材，跟德扬同款的运动短袖和长裤上还有某个极其眼熟的保级队队徽。

德扬忍不住大叫一声，把沙发上的球员吓了一跳。

“你为什么在这儿？”德扬勉强镇静下来，他几乎把所有可能会遇到的变态种类都想象过了，却忘了还有可能会遇到目前这种意外。

“为什么在这儿，”莫萨拉看起来有些疑惑，“因为这里是我家。”

就在德扬依然在组织词汇、或者思路的时候，莫萨拉又补充，“是我请你过来的。”

或许这里得来个前情提要：德扬是个球迷，不能说有多狂热，但也是有季票的那种。他的主队常年一直逡巡在降级区边缘，而本赛季因为去年冬窗到来的大腿莫萨拉，他们目前居然排名中游，看起来保级无忧。

“你不该，你知道……”德扬欲言又止，实在是因为他现在身份微妙。本周由于杯赛，他们并没有比赛任务，所以他倒不是有什么竞技层面上的忧心，否则如果第二天有比赛而莫萨拉并没有进球——他也不知道自己是否会有那么一点罪恶感，但总之，“你不该自己在网上约人，知道吗？”

面前的莫萨拉还是一脸迷茫的样子，于是德扬觉得自己有义务跟这个到自己主队的异乡人好好讲解某些潜规则，于是他长腿一跨，直接坐到莫萨拉身边，“你应该让你的经纪人出面，有的是渠道，去找那些，”德扬做了个手势，“‘专业人士’，他们不会乱说，也不会转头就把你的任何‘表现’转手就卖给《太阳报》。”

但他让你交出手机，用保姆车转移的手法也不可谓生疏啊，德扬的大脑这样提醒他，于是他说完又紧紧抿了一下嘴唇，“总之，如果你想要性，或者是陪伴之类的服务，别那样做。”

现在可是最近几个赛季我们能拿到最好的名次了，要保持住啊！

德扬忍住没有把这句话说出来。

“你不会那样做，对吧。”莫萨拉对他紧张兮兮的模样只是笑了笑，依然是一副不以为意的模样。

该死，德扬想，我跟谁说过他笑起来很可爱来着。

“我知道你是球迷。”莫萨拉说。

“唔。”德扬倒是对这个回答有些猝不及防，他想，自己在直播的时候好像没有暴露过这一点，这不太好，他依然不太愿意自己在网络以外的现实中，尤其是在看球的时候被什么人认出来。

“我还知道，”莫萨拉凑近德扬，他的手自然地放在德扬光裸的膝盖上，漫不经心的模样就好像去抚摸一只休憩的猫，“你想要增加的文身，是我的名字。”

双颊突然滚烫，德扬欲言又止了半天，才出口否认。

“我们会保级成功的，”莫萨拉伸手把德扬的衬衫往上拉，他干燥的手指触摸到德扬胸肌下面的肋部，“到时候文这儿怎么样？”

“那也是保级成功……”德扬想要收回自己的无心快语，却太迟了。

莫萨拉只是笑着耸耸肩，仿佛那是什么轻而易举的事。

“你可以提一些要求，”尴尬过后，德扬反而渐渐开始适应，他无需提醒自己这只是一次工作，就算顾客是莫萨拉也一样，“就像我们之前说的，当然，你也要遵守一些我的要求。”

“没问题。”莫萨拉答应得很干脆。

“好，”德扬从吊带袜里掏出一些安全套，把他们放在莫萨拉眼前，让对方挑选喜欢的颜色，他吸了吸鼻子，“我不接吻，不玩性虐游戏，还有……”

“为什么不能接吻？”莫萨拉好奇地打断他。

“我不喜欢，”德扬觉得脸上有些痒，“可以口交，但我不会吞下去，你知道的，精液，我没有异食癖。”

“你的腿做过手术？”莫萨拉没有再追问，反而盯着德扬的腿，好像又有了什么新的发现。

他过于好奇了，德扬想，现在他几乎可以肯定，是自己在直播里无意中透露的细节，让莫萨拉把自己是球迷，而且还要在保级成功以后去文上他名字的结果都串联分析出来。

“我还以为没有疤了，”德扬抬起自己的长腿认真看了看，蜜色的肌肤健康平整。

“会有一些细微的差别。”莫萨拉指给德扬看，隔着皮肤触碰着过去的伤口。

“你是福尔摩斯……”德扬没说完，忍不住打了一个喷嚏，接着又是一个。

莫萨拉转身给他拿了盒抽纸，“还好吗？”

不太好，德扬擤着鼻子，也只是勉强缓和，他想，可能是在酒店外面被冻着了，就因为你让我穿一进门就脱掉的单薄衣服。

“……你会不会是，猫毛过敏？”莫萨拉问。 

“你养了猫？”德扬挠着脖子问。

这就是一个小时之前发生的事情。

“你可没说你对猫毛过敏。”

“你也没说你养了两只猫！”

“在哪？”德扬又接着问。他突然记得莫萨拉好像晒过自己光着上身和小猫咪一起趴在沙发上的照片……就是这张沙发！

“在我的房间里休息，”也许莫萨拉不想让这些小朋友见到什么少儿不宜的场景，“你还好吗，需要看医生吗？”

“那倒不用，”德扬已经从沙发上站了起来，他光着腿，也光着脚，被过敏原包围着，浑身有些不自在，“没有那么严重。”

“我们去游戏室吧，”莫萨拉说，“那里平时不让猫进去。”

只能点点头，德扬让他带路。

“或者你可以穿我的衣服，”莫萨拉看了看比自己要高的德扬，但明显他的体格要比德扬壮，“应该能穿下。”

虽然想着反正都要脱也无所谓，德扬还是跟着莫萨拉先进了二楼的一个房间，那好像是莫萨拉收藏球衣的地方，德扬马上兴致勃勃地盯着那些挂起来或者装裱起来的球衣瞧个不停  
。  
不出他所料，莫萨拉给了德扬一件自己的球衣。衬衫的扣子已经被德扬上楼的时候预先解开了，他很自然地脱掉衬衣，把球衣套上，试了试松紧，莫萨拉的确比他块头大，于是德扬开玩笑，“你要不要我穿个球袜什么的？”

莫萨拉闻言也真的递给他一双暗红色的球袜。德扬岔开腿在被设计成更衣室配备的长凳上坐下，抬腿开始脱掉自己原来脚上的袜子，再慢慢把那双更长的球袜套上，往膝盖处拉。

他的确是有一段时间，没有穿过球袜了，把球袜拉直的时候，德扬突然回想起护腿板被套进去贴着小腿肌肉的感觉。

那全都是属于过去的记忆。

而现在，他正在工作，顾客刚好是一个足球运动员而已。

“你还会，想打喷嚏或者觉得痒吗？”莫萨拉捏着他的下巴，居高临下地仔细瞧着他被挠过的脸颊，“你都挠出红痕了，涂点膏药？”

“不太痒，”德扬吸吸鼻子，他也没有那么想打喷嚏了，他摸了摸自己的脸颊，的确有一条鼓起的触感，他想知道这一条有多长，正摸索着，莫萨拉把自己的手指也贴在旁边，温热粗糙的触感让德扬不由地回避，他放下手，抬头问莫萨拉，“去游戏室吗？”

德扬在暗示，时间不早了，他想结束后早点回去，越晚越不好叫车——他当然不会让莫萨拉的司机把自己直接送回去。

“我还以为你会对我的球衣收藏感兴趣。”莫萨拉咕哝了一句。

德扬想跟他说，也没有必要这么矜持聊天看球衣，反正最后不都是一样么，直奔主题不好么，莫非你不行？

他假装没听到，拉了拉身上的球衣就站起来，“这件球衣能送我嘛？”

德扬的确挺想要这件球衣的，这赛季他还没买呢。

“可以，”莫萨拉一如既往大方地点头，“要签名吗？”

“可以吗？”德扬这次笑得露出了虎牙。

莫萨拉不知道在哪拿出一只油性笔，直接签到了球衣上，那个位置正对应之前他想让德扬在身上文上他姓名的部位。

大概是没想到需要用到这里，德扬进入到游戏室时，发现这个会让无数游戏爱好者沉沦的房间明显没有外面整洁，甚至一个游戏手柄还被丢在沙发上，屏幕里则是没有退出的游戏界面。

“蝙蝠侠？”德扬问，“你之前在玩游戏。”

“挺有意思的。”

“等会儿，”德扬忍不住说，“难道你还想让我试玩一下吗？”

“如果你想玩的话，没问题。”莫萨拉做了个请的手势。

“……”德扬叹了口气，“你刚刚挑了喜欢的颜色吧？你自己或者我可以给你戴上。”

哦，好样的，莫萨拉挑的偏偏是他们主队的颜色，这很棒，说明他对球队还算喜欢？不会那么容易被那些更好的球队挖走——可能吧，更有钱的就不好说了。

“嘿，别太紧张，”莫萨拉说，“你晚上可以留下了，我是说，我希望你晚上可以留下了。”

“陪你打游戏吗？”德扬快人快语，但一般他跟顾客不会这么说话，有时候话一多，难免多事。

“你喜欢的话，打游戏，看球赛，别的什么都可以。”莫萨拉耸耸肩，好像他是一个称职的主人，而德扬是他用心招待的来客。

但他不是。他只是一个有名的顾客，他把德扬的手机收走，也许和善地对待德扬，同时防范着一切让他惹上麻烦的可能。

“那倒不必了，”德扬主动地凑过去，他几乎整个人贴在了莫萨拉的身上，他甚至可以感受到莫萨拉变得略微急促的呼吸印在他的脖颈处，德扬为对方解除武装的速度也很快，“过夜得加钱。”

至于他自己，莫萨拉没有提，德扬便没有脱掉球衣和球袜，连内裤都只褪下在大腿间，最后还是被莫萨拉一把扯下丢到一边。

或许他对某个队友有欲望，德扬没心没肺地想，甚至是好感——那可真的有些糟糕。

但很快，他就没有心思再去想这些了。

德扬懒洋洋地靠在莫萨拉的胸前，他的肌肉的确练得棒极了。德扬的球衣早已经被脱掉，一直球袜还好好地待在原来膝盖以下的位置，另一只直接褪到脚踝。德扬更光裸的那条长腿紧紧地贴着莫萨拉那条为他们进了更多球的腿。他们正并肩躺在游戏室巨大的沙发上。

“你还要走吗？”莫萨拉低头问他，两个人隔得太近了，尽管他们刚刚经过一段联系更加紧密的时间。

“唔。”德扬的声音有些喑哑，他有些疲惫，但却又不知道为什么有一种全然不同的感觉，那不是某种肉体或者欲望的满足带来的东西，他想笑，但是却做不出表情，于是变成了咧嘴。

莫萨拉没有多说什么，他的一只手搭在德扬的腰上，稍欠身，另一只手从沙发旁边的矮凳上拿了什么东西。

放在面前时，德扬才发现是那个信封，里面装着钱和他的手机。

“留下来，我想你陪我打游戏，看球赛。”莫萨拉说，他的声音有些低，“会满足你的要求。”

德扬打开信封，掏出手机，有一些钞票被夹带上来，又被他塞回去。手机被重新启动后，他只收到两条信息，一个是亚当祝他好运，另一个是他的弟弟德沃日常发送的聊天内容：我刚看了赛季半程集锦，你们的那个莫萨拉很厉害呀。

重新锁屏，德扬把手机丢回到信封里，他朝莫萨拉点点头，然后表示自己想先洗个澡。

“你好像有个很棒的按摩浴缸？”他问莫萨拉。

浸在香味合适的泡泡里时，德扬觉得整个身体都放松下来，莫萨拉走过来坐在浴缸旁，问他想不想吃披萨。

“可以吧。”德扬点头。他刚从泡泡浴里浮出，脸上头发上都是水和泡沫，正想用手把眼睛上的水甩掉，有人在他的唇边轻触。

“我知道一家世界上最好吃的披萨。”


End file.
